lps_adventure_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Adventurous Tale: Chapter 1
The first chapter of An Adventurous Tale. Intro The land of Org was once a peaceful land. All was well there, until one day when a man known as Geoffrey arrived. Geoffrey approached the King and challenged him to a sword fight. If Geoffrey won, he would take up the role as King. The King accepted this offer, but was ultimately slain by Geoffrey in the fight. Geoffrey then took up the role as King, and became a tyrant over the land of Org. Many tried to slay King Geoffrey and save the land, but all ended in failure. King Geoffrey had many followers and people that would do his bidding. The people who opposed him fled and hid in a village and waited for someone to arrive and save them from King Geoffrey. They would not rest until King Geoffrey was dead and everyone saved... Chapter 1 It was late at night. Not a time where adventurers would usually be out exploring. Adventurers traveled all throughout the lands looking for many different things. Often searching for treasures, or looking to defeat a terrible beast and save a village. But the one thing that drove adventurers the most of all, was the love for adventure. Not many were as brave as the adventurer that went by the name of Bailey. A very chivalrous and gallant man. He loved to help others and do what was right, and never accepted rewards for his good deeds. It was in the morning that he received a letter sent from the land of Org, asking for help. Bailey often received letters like this, for he was well-known and received much praise from others. But this letter was much different from the help letters Bailey often received. The letter read: Bailey, I need your help. Come to the land of Org as soon as possible. The strange thing about the letter was that it looked as if the writer wrote it in a hurry. For one, there was no signature. Nor did the letter specify what the writer needed help with. The strangest thing about it was the fact that it was magically sent to Bailey, rather than being mailed. Bailey was never a huge fan of magic, mainly due to the fact that he could never do well in it. Bailey was crossing through the Silent Forest, even though it was dark out and nothing was visible. He could no longer see the map that he had been following the whole time, and the weather grew much colder. The wind began blowing harshly, and Bailey could barely stand without being blown away. He then began running as quickly as he could, trying to avoid running into trees that were hardly visible to him. Eventually after running for about an hour, Bailey made his way out of the forest and into a village. The village was dimly lit, so it was possible for Bailey to look around. His first thought was to go knock on the door of the nearest house and ask to spend the night. The first house he saw he ran up to and knocked loudly on the door, hoping the houses' owner would still be awake. Much to Bailey's luck, he was. A tall, handsome man answered the door. "Hello there." he said to Bailey, "Can I help you with anything?" "Hello." Bailey said in reply, "I am an adventurer who has stumbled upon this village during my travels and I need a place to spend the night. May I spend it here?" The man smiled and welcomed Bailey into his home for the night. From a distance, a sneaky young man was watching. His name was Josh, a servant to the evil King Geoffrey. "Another adventurer? Heheh, the King will love hearing about this. Hahaha." Josh then ran off. Upon entering the house, Bailey removed the hood that he had been wearing the whole time. When the man turned and saw Bailey, he nearly jumped out of shock. "What is it?" asked Bailey. "You're... You're the famous adventurer Bailey!" the man stated joyously, "I have heard many stories about you and your travels!" "You've heard of me?" Bailey asked. "Of course! Everyone in this village has heard about you!" The man and Bailey sat down at the table and began having a good conversation. The man revealed that his name was Trace. He was once an adventurer, but eventually decided to give up adventuring and begin specializing in potion making. Trace owned his own potion shop, where he made his money selling different types of potions that he made himself. Afterwards, Bailey told Trace about the letter he received and the strange things about it. Trace revealed that they were in the land of Org, in a small village. Bailey became excited upon finding out that he was in the land he was looking for. "I must warn you, though" Trace began, "Things didn't end so well for the last adventurer that traveled here." "That doesn't sound good. I'd like to know what happened, if it's okay with you." asked Bailey. "There was a valiant adventurer who traveled here with the intention of overthrowing our tyrannical ruler, King Geoffrey, and saving us all from that terrible murderous dictator. His name was Jhet." "What became of him?" "No one knows. He went in the direction of the kingdom, and no one followed him. All we know is that he never returned with King Geoffrey's severed head. Something unspeakable might have happened to him, but we don't know." Trace paused for a moment, looking worried. He then continued "However, there is hope. We were visited by the great one-eyed warrior yesterday. He set off on a mission to find Jhet and kill King Geoffrey, ending his rein of terror. However, King Geoffrey had a spy who figured him out and he is currently being hunted down by the King's men." Bailey thought for a moment "The one-eyed warrior sounds strangely familiar.", he said. "It should come as no surprise. He is very well-known. He is the first known man to have slain a dragon." Trace replied. "Yes, I remember now. One of the most famous fighters of all time. But I cannot seem to remember his name." said Bailey. "He goes by many names. Most people call him... Hickman." Meanwhile, back in the Silent Forest, day began to break. Hickman was taking a path to the kingdom of King Geoffrey. Hickman wore a green robe, with a pouch around him, of which he carried his sharp and newly cleaned sword in. Where his eye would be, he wore a black patch. His journey appeared to be going well at first, until he felt as if someone was watching him. Hickman heard an arrow fire from behind him, and he quickly reacted. Swiftly, Hickman ducked and the arrow flew over him. "What?!" a female voice shouted from behind, "How could anyone possibly be so fast?" Upon hearing this, Hickman turned around and saw a young pretty girl up in a tree holding a bow. "Who are you?" Hickman angrily asked. The girl leaped down from the tree and walked toward him. "Hey, I know who you are!" she claimed, "You're Hickman! The fighter person who's going to kill the King!" "Yes, but what is that knowledge worth to you? Are you working for him?" Hickman asked questioningly. "No... I just thought you were trespassing. This forest is my home, and I don't take kindly to people coming in as they please. But you're on an important quest, and I understand that. So I won't kill you." she said, chuckling "By the way, my name's Taylor. It's an honor to meet you." "Yes, thank you. But I cannot stay and talk, time is something I have very little of." Without saying farewell, Hickman continued on his way. Taylor went and picked up the arrow that had missed. "Well, I think I should start practicing again. I have to be able to hit every time I fire." Shortly afterwards, Taylor heard a horse galloping in her direction. She looked and saw it approaching. Sitting on top of it was a man named Zachary. He was wearing dark colored armor and carried a black sword in a pouch. He stopped his horse in front of Taylor and looked down at her. "Young lady, have you seen a man known as Hickman?" he asked. "Well, yes..." "Which way did he go?" Taylor pointed in the direction Hickman went, and Zachary quickly galloped away on his horse. "Wait a minute!" Taylor shouted after him, "Why did you ask?" But he was too far away to hear her. Next Chapter: An Adventurous Tale: Chapter 2 Category:Chapters